Visions of the End
by SleepingBeauty1
Summary: What happens when you have a vision of your own death? i really suck at summaries!! more details inside! D/Hr, D/OC R&R please!!! Rated R for later chapters
1. Prologue

Visions of the End  
  
~Prologue~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters J.K. Rowling owns them!! I do own Clarissa Welch though!!!! :p  
  
A/N: The next chapter will start at the beginning of the year.  
  
Summary: Based in 6th year. Voldermont is planing revolution, and the trio, (Hermione, Harry, and Ron) take it upon themselves to find a way to stop him, with the help of Clarissa Welch. Clarissa is the Hufflepuff perfect, the keeper and the captain on her Quidditch team, and a seer. When all else fails, they turn to Draco for information on uprising of Voldermont. That is were the story takes off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The crying of her friend was all she could hear in the dark dungeon, and the shackles were not helping the fact that she couldn't help her helpless friend. The air filled with death made it harder for her to speak. {This is the end, it is all over for me,} she thought as she heard the quiet sobering of her friend.  
  
"It will be okay Hermione I promise, I won't let anything happen to you," was all she could manage to say. It's seemed like years since they've seen light but it has only been a couple of days. The darkness was getting to her and she could no longer support her friend for she too was feeling that no one would come to save them.  
  
Suddenly, the door sung open, she hoped that it was the person she was waiting for, some one to save them. Her dreams were shattered when she saw a tall figure with long blondish-white hair with cold steel gray eyes in the doorway, with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
Hermione mustered up all the confidence she had in her, which wasn't much. "Haven't you done enough for one day!"  
  
"Of course not, you filthy mudblood. Poor little mudblood, your Gryffindor ways have gotten the best of you and now you have to pay. Maybe you should follow the ways of the pathetic Hufflepuff beside you. Crucio! " She could see the fear in Hermione's eyes and was sure that he could too. Before she knew it, Hermione was screaming at the top of her lungs, limbs twisting in ways that her joints wouldn't allow. "Clarissa, Help me," Hermione screamed in vain, knowing that no one could save her from the pain.  
  
"That's what you get for turning my son into a weak, mudblood lover, he IS the Dark Lord's heir and look what you've done to him," He yelled over Hermione's screaming. His eyes were cold and there was no emotion to be found in them, but his smirk said everything: cold, uncaring, evil, {How could This be Draco's father. Draco is not like this! He will never be Voldermont's heir he's better then that!} That was the last straw for Clarissa, why should Hermione suffer for something that she didn't do, she didn't change Draco, he merely grew up out of the idiotic ways of the Death- eaters.  
  
She too mustered anything she had in her: rage, courage, and stubbornness, anything she could find in herself "Then you should punish me too," she screamed. The curse was lifted off of Hermione and the screaming stopped. The two pairs of widen eyes focused on Clarissa and before anyone could say anything she continued from where she was cut off, "That's right you heard me, punish me too! I would have thought that your stupid pawn would have told you what he saw the night he kidnapped me, I was in the bed with Draco, did you hear me with Draco, YOUR son! Draco will never be the heir to Voldermont. He will defeat Voldermont along with Potter and Weasley. So if Hermione should get punished then so should I!" She regretted saying anything at that moment, she didn't know what was worse, the anger she saw in Lucius' eyes or the hurt and betrayed ones that came from Hermione. "This should prove interesting," Lucius said coolly, once again with his trademark smirk on his pale face.  
  
"You stupid little whore! I thought you were my friend!" Hermione yelled. She went for Clarissa but was restrained by the shackles much to Clarissa's relief, but it was quickly replaced with pain. The dimly light hallways were now echoing the screams of Clarissa. Her joints were twisting and popping out of place and the shackles were not helping her. After 3 agonizing minutes the curse was lifted and Lucius walked out of the dungeon leaving two girls both horrified of what was yet to come. Once again the air was filled with death, and the dungeon echoed with the crying of her friend.  
  
" How...Why...When..." was all Hermione said before she began she cry again.  
  
"I'm sorry 'Mione, I really am I didn't mean for it to get as for as it did..."  
  
Hermione stifled back some tears "Do you love him?"  
  
"I...I think I do."  
  
"Does he love you?" That question played over and over again in her mind {Does he love me? Does he love me?} She couldn't answer. She wasn't sure, he never said it to her but she was sure that he was, she could see it in his eyes before they would kiss, those beautiful blue eyes that could make her feel as if nothing would ever harm her. She felt safe with him even though she knew the consequences for a mudblood to fall in love with Draco Malfoy. She mentally slapped herself for thinking about him like that when her friend was in need of her help. Of course she wasn't going to say that he loved her to his girlfriend, Hermione was sad enough as it is, she wouldn't burden her with that, so she did what anyone else will do, she lied. " I don't know if he loves me, I doubt that he would."  
  
"Do you think they will come to save us," Hermione inquired in a whisper  
  
"I'm sure of it. They will come, they will come." Clarissa tried to sound as if she was sure of it, but she was sure she failed. The room went silent, which gave time for Clarissa to think about what had just happened and what they will face. She tilted her head back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. The year was flashing before her eyes, all of her memories, good and bad. A tear ran down her cheek, for she knew this would be the end of her. Turning to Hermione she whispered, "They will come," as if she was trying to reassure Hermione but she was really trying to reassure herself. "They will come, I promise."  
  
TBC************  
  
A/N: O I hoped that you liked that. This story has been in my head for like a month so I just decided to write I hope that you will review I think I did pretty well. The next chapter will get into the story I promise I just need time to think about it okay thanks for reading!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Visions of the End  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything blah blah blah it's always the same!!!  
  
A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter. this is where everything begins. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement as the 1st years were being sorted into their new houses. Everyone waited patiently for the sorting to be over so they could eat. The sorting was finished and the room went silent when Dumbledore stood from the faculty table.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts and for those of you returning welcome back. I hope the summer treated you well. On to business, as usual, the Forbidden Forest is once again for limits unless told other wise, also the 3rd corridor on the 3rd floor is also off limits to all of those who do not wish to suffer sever consequences. On to more eventful news I would now like to present to you the house perfects and the Head Girl and Boy." The hall was once again filled with chatter, speculating on who would be Head Boy and Girl, but quickly died down when Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"The house perfects are as follows: for Gryffindor, Hermione Granger," every house cheered and clapped for her as she made her way to the faculty table, every house except Slytherin of course. Dumbledore continued with his speech," for Ravenclaw, Danny Tomas, for Slytherin, Draco Malfoy and for Hufflepuff, Clarissa Welch." They all stood and made their way to the faculty table, each of them smiling as they heard their house cheer them on. " And now for Head Boy, Camron Switch of Ravenclaw, and for Head Girl, Samantha Unis of Slytherin." Both houses once again cheered for their fellow piers while others booed and moaned as they made their way to the head table. After a brief meeting with Dumbledore they all proceed to take their seats and for the last time, Dumbledore cleared his throat and the room fell silent again, "Now that that's all taken care of, Let the feast begin!" The food appeared on the tables and everyone dug in making sure they got the most out of the meal.  
  
The feast was pretty much uneventful, excepts when Neville Longbottom spilled pumpkin juice all over Hermione but other then that the feast went without a hitch. The houses started to file out of the hall were lead to the common rooms by the house perfects, once that was taken care of, the Head Boy and Girl showed the perfects where there new courtiers will be for the next year. The perfects were lead down a tiny hallway that no one knew existed but soon came to their destination. They were lead in front of a portrait of a knight on a beautiful white horse.  
  
"This will be your living courtiers for the next year..."Samantha continued, " If you ever need anything, our courtiers are down the hall with a portrait of little girl in a meadow. Just tell her that you're a house perfect...." Camron took over "... your new password is `Fire Breather'. If you ever want to change it just come and see one of us. You will see all of your belongings are in your rooms. I guess that's it..."and Samantha ended, " Oh, by the way, there is a perfect's meeting Thursday morning before breakfast we just need go over some one the responsibilities, now you may go and see your new rooms." With that, Camron and Samantha left the perfects to explore the common room.  
  
The common room was in the form of a circle, decorated with the house colors: red, green, yellow, and blue. There was a large seating area with couches and pillows and a beautiful oak table with each of the house crest carved into the table, by the warm, inviting fire. In the back of the room was a mini library with another oak table. There was a portrait of chubby little boy chasing after his puppy on a wall which lead to the perfects' bathroom. On each side there was a staircase leading up to two different rooms. One staircase lead to the rooms of Ravenclaw and Slytherin and the other lead to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The rooms had the same layout but with the house colors as decoration. In the middle of the room was a huge four-poster bed with silk linens and see through curtains, there was a balcony and a desk next to a bookshelf. There was a gorgeous oak wardrobe that had the house crest carved in the middle, and the carpet had the house crest imprinted on it too.  
  
"This is better then I imaged," Hermione squealed in delight.  
  
"Yeah, it's wonderful," Clarissa screamed, overwhelmed by the size for her bed. She walked over to Hermione's side of the hall and into her room.  
  
Hermione, over-joyed at the size of her bookcase, turned to hug Clarissa, "This is going to be great"  
  
"Yeah....it will be...as soon as I can breathe," Clarissa replied, gasping for air.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that,"  
  
"It's fine. Come on lets go and check out the common room again." With that the two girls ran down the stairs and plopped themselves on one of the comfortable couch. Danny was already there, finishing up some homework he had over the summer. "So what do you think of your room, Danny" Clarissa inquired.  
  
To caught up in his work, he murmured a quick, "It's fine," and continued to work.  
  
"Well if you ask me, I've seen better." Everyone turn to see Draco walking down the staircase. He had changed over the years, he stop slicking back his hair and let it fall naturally across his eyes. His cold, dull, gray eyes were now a cloudy blue and he didn't hide his emotions anymore, you could all ways tell what he was feeling through his eyes. He wasn't a scrawny little thing anymore, his shoulders were broader and he was toned, from him abs to his legs, quidditch did wonders for him over the years.  
  
"Well no one asked you now did they," Clarissa sneered back.  
  
"I thought Hufflepuffs were the quiet ones, the stupid ones," he said in a matter-of-fact voice. His smirk made an involuntary shiver shoot up her spine. She just started at him, trying to think of a comeback.  
  
"Well I'm not," was all she could manage to say.  
  
"Well your not too quick, now are you?"  
  
"Stop it you two. Lets not start of the year on a bad note. Draco, Clarissa." Hermione sounded as if she was the mother of two arguing children, trying to resolve the argument.  
  
"Yes mother," Draco replied with a smile. His smile made Clarissa weak in the knees, {Thank Merlin I'm sitting down or I would have just made a huge ass of myself. Now I see why all the girls swoon over him, he's perfect in a sort of bratty way.} Hermione sweetly smiled and started a conversation with Danny about his summer and offered to help him with is homework.  
  
"So your Clarissa Welch, the so-called seer. Well I am..." Draco was cut off.  
  
"Yes I know who you are, you're Draco Malfoy, mudblood-hater, the only son of Lucius Malfoy, the loyal servant of Voldermont, the one who killed my parents." Draco was caught off guard, so was Hermione and Danny, who was listing to the conversation.  
  
"I'm...I didn't mean....I," For once, Draco was a loss for words  
  
"It's fine, really, it was a while ago I'm over it. I really am."  
  
"Were your parents muggles," Draco spurted out  
  
"Draco...come on I don't think that she want to talk about..." Hermione said once again in a motherly sort of way.  
  
"I don't mind really...yes they were muggles. They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time that's all. I was really young when it happened, I was just about 4. But now I live with my grandparents. I don't really remember them anyway."  
  
"I'm sorry. I really am."  
  
"It's fine Hermione. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Okay...but I think Draco should apologize, he shouldn't of said anything to begin with."  
  
"Hey she said she was fine with it..." Hermione whipped her head back at him giving him a sort of death glare. "Yeah er...sorry."  
  
"It's fine..."  
  
"Think I'm going to turn in," Hermione yawned.  
  
"Uh...yeah me two," Danny replied. The two said their good-nights and walked up the staircase to their rooms. They left Draco and Clarissa, alone in the common room. It was quiet for a while before Draco spoke up.  
  
"I'm not a mudblood-hater you know. If I was I wouldn't be here talking to you. My father brought me up that way. I never really followed him."  
  
"That's always good to know... I really am seer you know. Give me your hand and I can prove it to you."  
  
"Sure, fine. I'm up for a little entertainment." Draco held out his hand, and Clarissa grasped it in one hand and letting her finger trace over the palm of his hand. Draco stared at her, getting goosebumps when he felt her finger lightly trace the lines in his palms.  
  
"Hmmm...well from what I can tell...it seems that you'll being going through a major battle...and you'll win and lose," she said still tracing the lines in his palms.  
  
"Win and lose? Anyone could make that up. How do I know that you're telling the truth?" He snorted.  
  
"We'll just have to see, now wont we?"  
  
"Yeah whatever. I'm going to bed are you going to stay here?"  
  
"Yeah I think I am, maybe ill read a book or something."  
  
"Suit yourself. Night."  
  
"Good-Night." Clarissa waved at him as he walked up the staircase. She sat on the couch, staring into the fire. It was nearly 11 before she decided to go to bed but when she stood, it felt as if a ton of bricks hit her. She fell to the floor with a loud, "thud".  
  
{What the hell...what was that} Draco thought as he heard something crash to the floor. He quickly jumped out of bed and walked down the staircase to see what he thought was an unconscious Clarissa on the floor. Panicking, he rushed to her side and picked her up, putting his ear close to her mouth to see if she was breathing. By this time Hermione and Danny had rushed out of their rooms to see what the commotion was. {Good she's still breathing} he thought. Clarissa's eyes fluttered open and she nearly screamed but after releasing what happened, she whispered into Draco's ear, "Please put me down." Startled, he dropped her. "Oh...Sorry," he said in an innocent tone  
  
"Fine...I'm fine... We need to go and see the headmaster right now."  
  
"Why...what happened...why did you pass out," Danny inquired.  
  
"There's no time for me to explain right now, but I have to see Professor Dumbledore right away." She picked herself off the floor and walked towards the portrait hole, "Well, are you guys coming or what?" They look at each other before nodding and following Clarissa out the portrait hole.  
  
It was 20 minutes to midnight and well past curfew when the got to Dumbledore's office, "Lemon drops," Clarissa yelled as she was running through the halls to the staircase leading up to Dumbledore's office. The door swung open and before Clarissa could say anything, Dumbledore stood from behind his desk and spoke "I know Miss Welch, I know. Come, take a seat." She did as she was told and took a seat in front of Dumbledore as the other three perfects burst through the door.  
  
"I want...an explan....explanation and...I want it now," Hermione said as she was catching her breathe.  
  
"Of course Miss Granger, please all of you, have a seat," Dumbledore replied as he conjured up some chairs for the other students to sit in. "So Miss Welch, tell me what your saw in your vision."  
  
"Wait a minute here, you have visions," Draco interrupted.  
  
"Shut up Draco and let her talk," Danny shot back at him, "Please Clarissa go on." Draco shot him a glance but soon all of his attention was on Clarissa as she began to speak.  
  
"I've been having the same one over and over again Professor. Each time it gets more detailed, it gets harder for me to control them...well anyway, I see him, Voldermont with this knife, I don't know what it looks like but its not a normal knife, and then he cuts himself and starts to bleed into this fire and then it turns green. Then he chants something I don't understand, but then he says 'Let the revolution begin!' very clearly. Are my visions right Professor? Is Voldermont planing a revolution?"  
  
"I'm afraid so Miss Welch. I too have been seeing this for awhile now. The Professors and I have been talking it over, he's getting stronger everyday and I'm afraid I don't know when he's going to attack."  
  
Hermione, Danny and Draco were taken back at what they just heard, "He's coming back, how can this be," Draco inquired.  
  
"I'm not sure but the staff and I will do everything in our power to keep you all safe."  
  
"I want to help Professor, I'm sure Harry, Ron and I can find something that will bring Voldermont down," Hermione offered.  
  
"Of course you can help, but I do not want a word of this going around the school not unit I'm sure the school can handle it, is this clear?" Dumbledore's normal twinkling blue eyes, were now cloudy and unreadable. The four of them nodded in agreement. "Great. Now the four of you, off to you rooms, oh and Miss Welch, if you see anything new, please come and see me as soon as possible."  
  
"Of course Headmaster."  
  
"Good, now off with you. You all have classes tomorrow." With a sigh, they all left the office of the Headmaster and walked toward their common room. "Are your visions always that bad, to the point where you pass out, " Hermione questioned Clarissa.  
  
"No, but lately they are like that, sometimes worst. I'm afraid that something horrible is going to happen, something we're not prepared for." The rest of the walk to the common room was quiet. When they reached the common room, the boys went their separate ways and the same with the girls. "Good-night Hermione."  
  
"Good-night Clarissa, sleep well." Clarissa nodded and walked into her room and plopped on the bed. {Something is going to happen and I'M afraid that I won't be prepared for it} kept repeating in her head before she fell asleep. Her dreams were filled with her vision, horrifying her. Sleep did not come easy that night, not at all.  
  
TBC****************  
  
A/N: I know that chapter was long but I need to do it so I can explain some things, ill make sure that the next one is shorter okay. Review okay thanks luv ya.  
  
Krissi 


	3. Chapter 2

Visions of the End  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the HP characters J.K. Rowling does its sad but true  
  
A/N: well, that chapter was boring but I needed to do it, it will get better I promise, ill try anyways. Well here we go the third installment ready cuz here we go!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun filled the room that morning as Clarissa woke up. Sleep did not come easy to her that night, but she was she had enough rest to get on with the day. Dragging herself out of bed, she made her way down the staircase and to the perfects' bathroom.  
  
The bathroom was as huge as two of the perfects' bedrooms combined. There was a jacuzzi tub big enough to fit all 4 of the perfects on one side of the bathroom and a shower on the other side. The shower could fit 3 people in there easily and two shower heads. There were 4 sinks with chrome faucets.  
  
After a quick shower, she put on her robes and went into the common room, to find Danny, once again, finishing up some homework assigned over the summer. She sat on yellow couch in front of the fire. She tried to start a conversation with Danny, but he really wasn't paying any attention to her, instead he simply murmured a quick "um hmm," closed his books, and left the room. With a sigh, Clarissa leaned her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes. Last nights events were all she could think about. {If Voldermont is really planing a revolution, then that means that I'm in deep shit, and so are all of the other muggle-borns, not to mention Hermione. He's always had it out for her since she became friends with Potter and Weasley...} she was pulled out of her thoughts by non-other then Draco. "Some stunt you pulled there last night...didn't believe it for a minute."  
  
"You think that was a stunt? Well, if you did, why were you the first one at my side then?"  
  
"Well...I...um," Draco stuttered.  
  
"Well...I...um," Clarissa retorted in a mocking tone.  
  
"So Voldermont is really planing something?"  
  
"I'm afraid so...didn't you know, your father is practically leading it."  
  
"Just because my father is a servant for him doesn't mean I know everything that's going on. Why does everyone think that just because I'm HIS son, means that I'm going to follow in his footsteps. I have no intention of being a Death-eater, not at all." With that, Draco walked out of the common room, down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"Well I'm sorry," Clarissa spoke in a whisper to no one in particular. As if Hermione heard her she replied as she walked down the staircase. "Don't worry about him, he's been like that for awhile now, you'll get use to it. He's use to his word being final. Come on, let's go to breakfast. I'm hungry, aren't you?" With a nod, Clarissa stood from the couch and followed Hermione to the Great Hall.  
  
Morning went by terribly slow, Muggle studies with Ravenclaw, a class the Clarissa excelled in, her being born into the muggle world, and equaling as boring, Herbology with Slytherin. The most excitement that ever went on is that class was in that class was when the two houses would argue over who was better, Hufflepuff or Slytherin, it was a class she dread going to. When lunch arrived, Clarissa was the first out the class and she made her way to the Great Hall. She sat in her usual seat at her house table, next to her two best friends, Moriya Walker and Sakura Kinomi. The three friends were discussing what they did over the summer when they were interrupted my a bight-eyed, brown-haired Gryffindor, "Clarissa, do you think I can talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Sure, no problem Hermione. I'll be right back, okay." Her friends nodded, as Clarissa stood from the table and followed Hermione out of the hall.  
  
"Harry, Ron and I are going to the library after dinner, and see if we can come up with information on you-know-who," she paused to catch her breath, "well anyway, I...we...were wondering if you would join us and tell us anything about your vision so that maybe we can find something about the ritual you were describing to us last night or even finding something about HIS weaknesses."  
  
"Well...sure I guess, I mean I have nothing better to do tonight besides homework."  
  
"Great. We'll meet you there after dinner."  
  
"Um...yeah right okay after dinner." Hermione nodded as a confirmation and walked back into the hall. After a few minutes, Clarissa walked back into the hall and to her seat back at her house table. The rest of the day went by as slow as it could possibly go and when dinner came along, Clarissa was not too excited to met up with Hermione in the library, she would have rather gone to bed. But being the nice young lady that she was, she excused herself from her table after dinner and made her way to the library.  
  
After about 10 minutes and already late, Clarissa found herself in the library, a place she has never seen in her 6 years at Hogwarts. She made her way around the library until she found Harry, Hermione and Ron in the back of the library, at a huge table with books scattered everywhere. They waved at her motioning her to sit down. "I didn't know we had a 'dark arts section' at the library," Clarissa commented as she as she noticed on of the books on the table with the title of "History of the Dark Arts".  
  
"Yeah...well no one really bothers to come in here...that is...except for us anyway," Ron replied. He wasn't all to excited that he had to once again visit the library at the beginning of the term. "We haven't been properly introduced, my name is Ron Weasley and that over there is Harry Potter," he said as she motioned over to Harry who currently had his nose in a book. Harry looked up and waved then began to read again.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you both. I'm sure Hermione mentioned my name but just in case my name is Clarissa Welch."  
  
"Of course she did, but all the same, it's a pleasure to meet you Clarissa," Ron replied, elbowing Harry to wave once again, but he put his nose back into the book. "Hermione has been working us to the bone, trying to find anything on you-know-who."  
  
"Where is Hermione right now," Clarissa questioned  
  
"Oh...er...I think she's over there looking for some more books." Ron pointed over the other side of the library. Clarissa nodded and walked over to the other side looking for Hermione. Clarissa was in awe of the books that the library had. She never really realized how many books there actually was, she was so caught up in that fact that she didn't she that person that was in front of her. "God, I am so sorry let me help you with that..." her hair impaired her vision but she recognized the voice, "It's quite alright Clarissa. I'm glad you made it." Clarissa looked up to see non other then Hermione, standing up with a ton of books in her hands making her way back to the table that her friends are seated at.  
  
"Oh its you Hermione, I thought I had ran into someone else." Clarissa picked herself off of the floor and followed Hermione back to the table. Once there, Clarissa was now ready to get down to work, seeing how she was late to begin with. "So what have you found out so far." Clarissa inquired.  
  
"Not to much I'm afraid. There seems to be nothing about Voldermont in any of these books. He is mentioned in one but all the information they gave us we already know about." It was Harry that replied. It was the first time he spoke since Clarissa had gotten there.  
  
"Great, all the more reason for us to research. Clarissa, if you don't mind maybe you can tell us about that ritual you saw in your vision," Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course I don't mind," Clarissa replied. She racked her brain going over every detail she ever had in her vision and telling the trio. Before she knew it, it was 10, and she felt that maybe she should go and get some sleep, it seemed like a long day to her and sleep was just the ticket she needed. She said her goodbyes and walked out of the library leaving Hermione, Harry, and Ron, still looking for information on Vlodermont. Once Clarissa made it back to the perfect common room, she trudged up the stairs and into her bed room where she plopped on her bed and fell asleep not bothering to take off her uniform.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clarissa woke up in a cold sweat. She looked over to her night-stand to see her clock was blinking 2:15 a.m. Wiping the beads of sweat from her forehead, she pushed herself of the bed and changed into her nightgown. Sleeping had become hard for Clarissa since she found out she was a seer at the age of 10, she is an insomniac, she never sleeps, just one of the many side-effects of being a seer, {That's it, there's no way I can sleep right now, maybe it if just read something that might help.} With that, she put on her slippers and walked down the staircase into the common room. She grabbed a book that was on the table in front of the fire and began to read it. She laid across the couch, trying to get comfortable, for she knew it would be awhile before she would fall asleep again.  
  
She took a break from reading after about 20 minutes when she noticed that there was a light coming from the other staircase, the one that belonged to Draco and Danny. {Well maybe one of them is up and they wouldn't mind talking for awhile,} she thought as she pushed herself of the couch and made her way up the stairs. Once that the top of the stairs, she found the source of the light coming from Draco's room. Draco wasn't the exact person she was hoped would be up so she began to walk down the stair when she heard a strange noise coming from his room, a low moan. {Ignore it Clarissa, its non of your business, just walk down the stairs and leave it alone,} but curiosity got the best of her and she poked her head through the crack of the door.  
  
She wasn't prepared for what she saw. In his room, she saw Draco in the bed with another figure with him, a girl of course {must be some Slytherin,} she thought. She moved her head to get a better view of who she was with, when she saw her. It wasn't a Slytherin he was bedding, but a Gryffindor, a Gryffindor Clarissa knew. It was Hermione who was with Draco, {what the hell...what is this a Malfoy is shagging a muggle-born, I cant believe this and Hermione out of all people, maybe he forced himself on her,} but Clarissa was proven wrong with the sudden moan she heard from Hermione, she was enjoying herself. Clarissa wanted to look away, but just couldnt, she was shocked, yet happy for them. {they are able to put aside all that's going on, pureblood verses muggle-born and found out that they love one another well I least I think so...} but her thought was cut short, she blacked out, slamming her head against the hard, cold wall behind her, knocking her unconscious. 


End file.
